


Interviewing Dark

by Warmhandscoldheart



Series: Interviews with Ya Bois [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Interviews, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Basically just an interview with Darkiplier





	Interviewing Dark

**Author's Note:**

> That class I took two years ago, forcing me to learn html coding, is really coming in handy right now

1\. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?  
**Nobody I don’t already know.**  


2\. Would you like to be famous? In what way?  
**I already am “famous.” Mark’s fans assisted me in getting my own form, and for that I am very grateful.**  


3\. Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?  
**Only sometimes. I have gotten more confident with the telephone and with talking to people.**  


4\. What would constitute a perfect day for you?  
**Reading by the fire**  


5\. When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?  
**I have been told I hum while I do menial tasks. I don’t intentionally sing for others, though.**  


6\. If you were able to live at the age of 90 and retain either the mind or the body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you choose?  
**I don’t age, but if I did, mind over matter, as you humans say.**  


7\. Do you have a secret hunch about when you will die?  
**I can only be killed by another demon, so yeah. I haven’t come in contact with a human object that can kill me permanently. There are some that can hinder my human “vessel” per say, but that can always be mended.**  


8\. For what in your life do you feel most grateful?  
**That Mark and his companions accepted me into their home.**  


9\. If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?  
**I was selected form a very young age to be the heir to the throne of The Void. I spent my childhood in luxury surrounded by servants, but I never once had any friends.**  


10\. Take four minutes to explain your life story in as much detail as possible.  
**I won’t do my life story, because that is incredibly personal and I would rater not share that aspect of myself. That being said, I will tell you about when I possessed Mark. I chose him because he had great stature and access to many people. It was very difficult for me to secure a way to possess him, and for a while it was incredibly complicated, because there were multiple consciousnesses in one vessel, but I reigned superior. At first Mark didn’t know what had happened, but he had headaches, neck aches, and hallucinations. He was plagued by nightmares and eventually he stopped sleeping all together. That’s why when he first saw me he thought I was a figment of his imagination. The first times I took control over his body, I didn’t have the strength to do much (I spent most of it booting the other "souls" out of the vessel), so I stared at the camera, unblinking, for a very long time. Eventually his fanbase gave me the name “Darkiplier” and it stuck. To this day I still use “Dark” (an adaptation of Darkiplier) as my name, because it is easier for humans to pronounce than my actual name, Dunnalath. I was able to do more and more as I got more attention, as them talking about me made me grow in strength and power. Eventually I was able to form my own form and cease my existence as an “Ego”. Mark said he would let me into his life, but he lied. Eventually he stopped letting me take control over his body so I could regain strength. I was replaced and forgotten. Then that stupid little Glitch Demon showed up…. I must apologize. I let my anger get to my head again and I lost control of myself. I think that’s enough of the life story. What is your next question?**  


11\. If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one ability or quality, what would it be?  
**I would like for it to be easier to be more empathetic. It’s easy to tell that I’m not the best at comforting people.**  


12\. If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future, or anything else, what would you want to know?  
**Do I deserve kindness?**  


13\. Is there something you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?  
**I would like to visit the Library of Congress, the biggest library in the world. That being said, it would be impossible to get in there, considering they don’t let normal United States citizens in without creating an ID card. Any governments shouldn’t know of me, so I should stay off federal government property.**  


14\. What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?  
**I haven’t really accomplished anything worthwhile. Sure, I’m the reigning king of the Void, but that was chosen for me from the beginning. I read the entire Harry Potter series in less than two days, does that count?**  


15\. What do you value most in friendship?  
**Unconditional, mutual respect**  


16\. What is your most treasured memory?  
**The first time I hiked in the Appalachian Mountains was truly breathtaking. Only the people that I knew were there and all of my senses were tingling. I managed to get by myself at one point and it was so peaceful.**  


17\. What is your most terrible memory?  
**My worst memories are from before I left the Void.**  


18\. If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are living? Why?  
**I think I would put more effort into showing people that I do care about them, and stop worrying if they like me or not.**  


19\. What does friendship mean to you?  
**Friendship is very important. It creates a sense of security and the right friend is one that anybody would be willing to risk his or her life for.**  


20\. What roles do affection and love play in your life?  
**I haven’t found anybody to be affectionate with, but if I did, I wouldn’t let any harm come to them.**  


21\. How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most people’s?  
**I didn’t necessarily have a family, as much as I had a team of tutors and caretakers. It was not nearly as happy as the others, though.**  


22\. How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?  
**I didn’t know my mother. That being said, my nurse was very rude and cold.**  


23\. Complete this sentence: “I wish I had someone with whom I could share….”  
**My love for reading.**  


24\. What is the most embarrassing moment in your life?  
**I had many incidents while learning to adapt to human life.**  


25\. When was the last time you cried in front of someone? By yourself?  
**I don’t cry in front of others.**  


26\. What, if anything, is too serious to joke about?  
**Many things cross the line. If you know somebody is sensitive to a certain thing, leave it alone.**  


27\. If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you regret not having told someone? Why haven’t you told them yet?  
**I would regret not apologizing to Mark for all the trouble I have caused him. I haven’t told him yet because I haven’t found the right time yet.**  


28\. Your house containing everything you own catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would you choose? Why?  
**I would save my violin. It relaxes me.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can't really say when I will do another of these, but it should be soon. If you have any requests or thoughts, please comment below!


End file.
